Family shares
by salllzy
Summary: The town buzzed people gossiped, Kol and Klaus were bored until the most stunning creature they had seen walked into the Grill, but things aren't always what the seem. But they know one thing their family shares nearly everything, so why not this little gem? Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer- I don't Own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries, nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- Once again you may thank Imaginary Raine for this lovely idea of hers, without her i wouldn't have any good slash to write, i also suggest go and reading her Story. Dying of the light, it is wonderfully written, but enough of that enjoy.**

* * *

Kol and Klaus were bored, so very bored. But still it was better than been with Finn and Elijah who were debating books, Rebekah was shopping (which she did nearly all the time) and they had left to go to the grill. They had wanted to annoy the scooby gang but they hadn't risen to the bait.

However the town was abuzz for some reason, they were all chatting and gossiping with each other, which made them interested. Still they didn't know what to expect, but when the most stunning creature walked into the grill all eyes were on the creature as he sat down

"Whisky please, Dean."

Dean was the bartender for the Grill and would be until Matt was old enough, then the two would take shifts managing the bar. Dean grinned and gave him a tumbler of whisky

"Here you go Harry."

Harry smiled and began to sip at his whisky. The two brothers shared a look, it looked like they had found something to do. But before they had chance to do anything Damon had walked over to where Harry was sat and spoke

"Why don't me and you ditch this place? I am sure we can have some fun."

Harry turned and looked at him.

"You can't handle me, maybe if you and your brother tried then you might. But on your own no chance."

With that he threw some money on the bar and walked out leaving Damon behind shocked and a little angry. But it was something to do, and bedding someone as beautiful as that would make for a good amount of enjoyment.

They followed him, but when he went to the woods they frowned. They carefully and quietly followed him, Kol gasped as he found himself on the leaf covered forest floor with a stake at his heart.

"Now then whats a big bad boy like you doing following old innocent me?"

Kol smirked as Klaus came from out of the bushes

"Ah, but the hunter had a big bad wolf at his side. Little red."

Harry looked at them both before getting off Kol, he held his hand to Kol. Kol took the hand and was surprised by the strength that the lithe beauty held, Klaus took a step forward as he asked

"Now what are you doing here little red?"

The grin he got was full of teeth, and dark promise. He looked at them before saying

"I'm looking for someone."

That was interesting, it also made them ask who was he looking for?

Was it an old friend or lover?

Still it didn't matter, they had set their eyes on him and they would get him one way or another. He turned around and started walking towards their mansion for some reason, they followed him. When he reached the giant oak doors he knocked several times, the door opened to reveal Elijah.

"May i help you?"

Harry smiled up at him as he responded

"You may, i was wondering if Finn lived here."

Finn had walked into the room as soon as he heard his name, he looked at the young man that was stood on the doorstep. He pushed Elijah out of the way and grabbed Harry before pulling him in for a kiss, Harry moaned into the kiss as he felt Finn bite his bottom lip. They pulled apart not caring about the people that surrounded him.

"I have missed you."

Harry smiled sweetly and looked at him from beneath his lashes as he spoke

"And i have missed you my heart."

If they were any other people their jaws would of been on the floor, Kol and Klaus felt slightly miffed that their brother had already staked a claim on him. From the looks of things they had known each other a long time as well, but still they would try. After all family shares.

Finn pulled Harry into the mansion and sat on the couch with Harry is his lap, he ran a hand through the long silky hair as Finn asked

"How is your sister?"

Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into Finn's embrace.

"Sage is well, she sends her love by the way."

Finn hummed as he felt Harry shift, he looked at his family and saw the lust in their eyes. He couldn't blame them after all Harry was a gem amongst the stone, he felt a smirk tug at his lips as he looked at them. They were obvious to him because he knew them, unlike Harry who had no idea of the looks that he was receiving. Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked at Finn and inquired

"Why don't we go and get reacquainted?"

Finn felt his unneeded breath hitch, Harry always did know what buttons to push and what to say. From the way his brothers were looking at him they were feeling the same. Kol took a bold step forwards.

"Come on now brother, family shares."

Harry turned and looked at them before looking back at Finn.

"Would you like that? Watch as each one of your brothers pinned me down and throughly fucked me? Made me look so debauched that i resemble a whore."

Finn moaned, and he wasn't the only one, each one of his brothers had moaned as well. Lust was clear on all of their faces, they wanted a piece of Harry, they wanted to devour him and Harry was quite happy to be devoured by them. But they all knew one thing, they would be sharing this little gem.

After all they were family, and family shares.

* * *

**Authors question- Do you all want a lemon of this? I will be quiet happy to give you all one. **


End file.
